


Golden Goddess

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Aino Minako Craziness, BAMF Aino Minako, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Naruto crossover, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Naruto has just come back to Konoha when he meets the golden goddess, Aino Minako. She's his new teammate, and she's gorgeous! And totally into him!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Uzumaki Naruto





	Golden Goddess

Naruto had just returned to Konoha. He headed over to Ichiraku Ramen for a snack when he saw an unfamiliar face there.

A blonde girl was sitting and eating as much ramen as she could find. “Heya, pull up a chair! I’m Aino Minako, Guardian of Love and Beauty.”

Naruto laughed. “Nice name.” He ordered. “Any luck?”

Minako sighed. “Sadly no. Duty before love and all that. But your cute. Wanna go out?”

Naruto blushed. “Seriously? I’m Uzumaki Naruto. I’ll show you a good time, ttebayo!”

“That sounds nice, Naruto.” Minako grinned. “Fate favors the underserving.”

“Thats...uh...” Naruto was confused.

“I just mean, Lady Tsunade summoned me here to help you out.” Minako grinned. “Lucky I found you.”

“But we’ll still go out?” Naruto said hopefully.

Minako grinned. “Definately. And after that, I’m gonna help you find Sasuke, teammate!”

Teammate?!

She was gorgeous!


End file.
